Wild Fangs: Blood Trail
by lazuli.bloodwing
Summary: Classic and X series AU. Prequel to Wild Fangs.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter I: Birth

"At last, my final creation... Is complete!" an old man exclaimed with pure excitement.

He had been working day and night over the creäture resting inside the capsule in front of him ever since he had stolen a valuable blueprint from his rival. It was a complex and highly advanced from what they have currently. Surpassing everything, he thought of improving it further by combining it with his recent discovery of a new power source and eliminating all the flaws he had from his past works. With those, it will make his greatest creation unstoppable to fulfill its sole mission.

"Arise, my son!" pushing the release button, he shakily steps aside from the capsule as it opens its hatch.

Cold mist crawls its way out soon after the cover begins to rise. It slowly released its embrace from the sleeping crimson creäture within, letting it be touched by the warmth of the outside world for the very first time. He winced after feeling this unfamiliar sensation of warmness since he was always in the cold. Before he could even process what is happening around him, he heard a familiar hoarse voice talking to him. It was the same one he had been hearing during his cold slumber, only now, it's much clearer and louder. Opening his eyes for the very first time made him flinch but his optics adjusted quickly, giving him a clear picture of his surroundings.

It was a white room filled with assorted machinery. Lights blinking from it now and then while some are flashing some unfamiliar shapes on its glass panels. He turned his head towards his left and found a lone old man intensely watching him with his jaw moving. This might be the owner of the voice, he thought.

"Wake up!" he commanded "Today's your birth, my child!"

Unsure about what the old man meant, he tried to move his body. Shifting his upper torso as his right hand reaches out for the edge of the capsule to grab it as his support, followed by his left at the parallel side. Then, carefully, he pulled himself up, his right leg stepping out of his capsule and planting itself firmly on the floor to add his needed reinforcement.

"That's it..." encouraging him further.

With a few more seconds, he manages to get out of his pod and stand on the outside world for the very first time. His golden mane, finally free from its restrictions, flows gently behind him.

The old man approaches him with eyes shining brighter than before.

"Finally! Finally!" hopping like an excited child.

He tilted his head as the old man notices he hadn't introduced himself. The elder then straightens as he clears his throat.

"Ah, my apologies. I am the great Dr. Albert W. Wily, your creator and father." he said with a familiar grin on his lips.

"... Father?" his crimson eyes widen for he isn't sure what that word meant.

"Yes, and you are Zero, my son." placing both of his hands over the crimson's shoulders.

"... Zero." he contemplated in the word.

"Come, we must test you to see if there are any flaws in your motor skills." gesturing his right hand towards the door but the crimson just stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Wily then noticed something was off about his latest creation which gave him a sudden chill in his spine. The crimson is now staring at him with unspeakable blood-lust and baring his ivory fangs at him. As if he is now facing a ferocious animal going for his kill.

"Z-Zero...! W-what are you doing?" he cannot help but stammer his words for his body started to tremble.

A feral grin is all he has for a response before launching himself towards the quivering old man.

"BASS! HELP ME!" he screamed as the crimson pounced on him. "BASS! HEEEEEEEEELP!"

Walking out of the shadows of the room, an ebony robot answers his call followed by a purple mechanical wolf.

"What is it?" he said in an irritated voice "Don't tell me that you called me just to show another junk you just created?" crossing his arms as he stand in front of his creator while his wolf sit next to him.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" he could already feel the crimson's cold breath brushing above his neck with fangs ready to puncture his fragile skin.

"What the?!" morphed his right arm into his buster and quickly fired at the crimson on top of the doctor. "Dammit Wily! You're making me clean up your mess again?!"

The shot landed straight to the crimson's head which stops him from biting the doctor and diverted his attention towards his assailant.

"Damn!" he cursed as the shot hardly scratched his target. "Treble, fusion time!"

Knowing that he's facing a dangerous opponent, he quickly activated his Treble Boost. His once golden linings on his armor turned into purple as a pair of wings materialize at his back. The fin-like design on his head is now turned into a winglike finish.

The crimson just tilted his head as the ebony hover above him. The doctor, on the other hand, rushed himself behind one of the enormous machinery in the room.

"This is the new-type you've been boasting about? A girlie-looking, long-haired robot with feral attitude? You're really insane, Wily." raising an eyebrow as he scans the crimson.

"JUST SHUT HIM DOWN! DON'T DESTROY HIM!" Wily cried as he peeks from his hiding place.

"Whatever." started to fire green charged shots towards the crimson.

As much as to the ebony's surprise, the crimson just parried all his shots without even breaking his eye contact towards him. He cursed as he fired laser beams before charging his buster once more for a much more powerful charged shot.

Grinning, Zero crouched as the lasers rain down above him.

"Take this!" releasing a fully charged shot to his feral opponent.

Upon contact, a huge explosion followed giving the ebony a moment of triumph. However, it quickly turns into frustration after the crimson just burst out from the blaze, grabbing his neck tightly. The force sends him crashing to the ceiling as the crimson clings to it with his free hand.

"L-Let... GO!" Bass gasped, feeling the grip on his neck tightens.

With a feral grin, he throws the ebony back to the floor.

"D-Dammit!" with a great flap of his wings, he avoided the painful collision but something heavy just landed on his back. He glances behind and found the crimson holding him from his shoulders. "WHY YOU?!"

Out of frustration he started to fly wildly while slamming his back towards anything to shove off the crimson who seems to enjoy the whole flight. He started to spin upwards then made a harsh descend, flipping on his back to let the crimson's head scrape the floor. Knowing it is still not enough, he then performs loops and abruptly stopping after the fifth cycle. Letting the centrifugal force do the job for him.

Then he heard him laughing insanely. Glancing to his back once more, he found the crimson filled with dust and small scratches only. A pair of cold hands grasped his wings as the crimson leans closer to him.

"... Fun~" a silky voice whispered to the ebony as he felt both of his wings got torn off him.

"GAAAAAAAH!" sparks and robot fluid shoots out from his back.

Not giving the ebony a moment to breathe, the crimson spins in midair, delivering a heel drop on the wounded back causing the ebony to slam on the floor face first.

"D-damn..." slowly lifts himself up when he felt a heavy load dropped on his back. "H-Huh?!" he found the crimson sitting on top of him, glowing blood-ruby eyes staring at his neck with lips partly parted. A pair of protruding fangs could be seen from it which somehow made the ebony feel a jolt of uneasiness. Fingers gliding on the wounds where his wings were supposed to be.

The crimson watch the warm fluid dripping from his fingers. It was thick and the scent he finds so alluring that he started to lick it. When the sweet taste registered on his tongue, it made him quench for more and luckily, his prey have plenty of it and already oozing out for him to feast on.

Bass tried to free himself but failed miserably for now, the crimson is displaying their great difference in terms of strength. His legs are too short to reach the crimson's back who is now licking the deep gash on his shoulder blades.

"Damn! Wily! What's wrong with this junk of yours?!" he then felt the crimson's left hand gripping on his forehead "WILY!"

"HM? Actually, I don't know. I just installed my newly created program in his neural system, primarily focusing on survival and learning. In other words, he's just moving using pure instinct."

"What?! I swear, I'll beat the hell out of you once I get my hands on you!" his swearing interrupted by the crimson who force him to face the other side using his left hand.

Sniffing the neck he finds so enticing, he started to lick it with his cold and slick tongue, as if preparing it for something. Each slide of the tongue was long and moist, softening the elastic metal covering its target. His cold breath amplified the chilling sensation the ebony is having now.

"W-what the hell?! GET OFF ME!" Bass cried in protest as he started to panic, the fangs he saw earlier just started to glide over the dampen part of his neck.

With a final lick, the crimson sinks his fangs deep within, hitting one of the ebony's main fuel lines. His victim screams as the fangs sink further, making the warm fluid flow out rapidly in which he greedily sucked. The screams gradually weakens until it became silent. The ebony just passed out due to all his energy drained by the crimson.

Assuring that nothing is left, the crimson releases his prey as he licks his blood-drenched lips. Savoring his very first meal, he picked up his unconscious prey and placed him within his arms. He made a grin before licking the ebony's right cheek.

"... Bro... ther."

The doctor just watched in awe while gathering the very first data from the crimson's awakening.

"Well that is very unexpected... I never told him I made Bass which technically makes them as brothers..." he rubbed his chin as his eyebrows furrow. "Might be one of the unknown programs embedded within the new power source... Interesting."

Remembering that he has an auto shut down button in his pocket, he quickly pushed it without second thought. The action made resulted the crimson to halt from his place as his blood-ruby eyes looses its life. He stands in front of his creations as a grin creep on his lips.

"Perfect, with just a few adjustments... I know... You will fulfill your mission without fail!"

A maniacal laughter echoes throughout his fortress as a snow storm starts to stir.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ah... As promised, the flashback series...

No worries, 0kamiB1ue, I've read your review on chapter 12~ and I really dislike reviving enemies...

(So that's what you meant to say...)

Well... This thing kept me awake again... (Sob... Three in the morning...)

Anyway, hope you guys join me once more to unravel the past clouding my first story~


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter II: Siblings

Snow started to claim the land, not by its gentleness. But with its pure untamed savagery as the storm unleashes its most powerful gusts of freezing wind. Howling as if like a siren for an upcoming tragedy.

A deep low grunt escaped his throat, his systems just finished rebooting. He slowly opens his crimson eyes yet the lids felt heavy. Squinting them a few times, he manages to shut them open, just wide enough to have a glimpse of his surroundings. Determined to get out of his pod, he mustered all his strength, yet it was only enough to let him sit in place. Weariness of his last disappointing and horrendous battle still held him captive. The sensation he felt still lingers deep within his memory circuitry, unable to forget, his hand started to rub the part of his neck that got bitten by what he used to call a _junk_ is now a crimson demon.

The crimson demon. A sudden realization came to his mind. Quickly jumping out of his pod, ignoring the tiredness, he was about to leave the room when something caught his sight, a stasis capsule. He carefully approaches it as his eyes widen in pure horror. Crimson lifeless eyes staring straight at him.

He looked around the room to see if the anyone else is around. No one, except for his faithful wolf who's on top of a surgical table. By the looks of it, it's still in the middle of repairs. He shrugged as he glanced back to the creäture inside the capsule.

"That nut-case really overdid it this time..." his right-arm glows as his buster materialize, pointing it towards the capsule "You still owe me a one hell of a payback." his buster hums steadily as the charging commences.

He knew that if he let this demon live, everything will be lost. Everything will turn into nothing even his own reason for his existence. The demon showed it clearly yesterday and it must end before the inevitable happens.

The humming grows louder, indicating he's about to reach the maximum charge. He took a deep breath, hoping that a shot from point-blank will end the demon's life. Placing his left hand over his buster, he prepares his firing stance.

_Blink_

"Wh-what the hell?!" his crimson eyes widen. "You can't be serious...!" his buster reverted back into his arm as both of his hands drop. That single sight of movement just took away all his resolve earlier.

Energy started to fill the demon's lifeless eyes as a grin draws on his pale lips. The hatches unlocked itself, releasing the demon.

"H-how?!" he let his eyes scanned the room once more to see if it's the old man's doing.

No one else except him, the demon and his offline wolf were inside. Then, he saw some red light blinking at one of the capsule's control panel monitor. It was the type of screen you'll have once a virus have taken over the system. He takes back his eyes towards the demon who is now in front of him.

"Don't tell me... That... You free yourself?" he asked as he took a step back.

The crimson just tilted his head and blinked before grinning once more. "Brother..."

"B-brother?" the demon leans closer to him.

"Let's... Play." his grin widens.

"Play? What do you mean?" his eyebrows furrowed, still catching up with the crimson's trail of fragmented thoughts.

"Let's... See... Who... Gets Rockman... First." that instant the ebony's eye sharpens, gritting his teeth.

_Rockman_, his sworn rival. The score hasn't settled yet and now, this new sibling of his wanted to take it away from him? _Unforgivable_, he swears to himself.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on him...!" he stared straight into the crimson's eyes who's glowing equally to his own.

"... Make... Me~" he said in a silky voice before he dashed out of the room.

"ZERO! Dammit!" following the crimson as both dashed into the fortress.

It was a wild chase. Pathetic but at the same time, hilarious, the ebony thought as he follow his younger sibling who dashed along the hallways aimlessly. Being unfamiliar with the fortress' insane layout, the crimson finally stops his frantic dashing after meeting another dead-end for the third time.

"Let me guess, you're lost." Bass said smirking as he leans on the wall with arms crossed while the crimson face him with a dejected look on his eyes. "Well, that's normal. Lots get lost here anyway especially a newly built like yourself and even if you get out of here, there's a snow storm outside."

Silence.

"Come on, forget about Rockman and let's head back." breaking the awkward silence as he starts to get bored with it.

No answer, the crimson just stared at the floor. Impatience kicking in the ebony's neural system, he strides towards the crimson and grabs his left hand. All his anger and fear towards the demon seems to fade away for what he sees this very moment is nothing but a lost child.

"Geez, what the hell's wrong with you? It seems that old cook didn't bother to give you any basic programing aside from that mysterious data." he said as both stride across the hallway with his hand firmly holding on his younger sibling.

"... Learning." the crimson replied in a low tone as he stared at the warm hand holding him.

"Seriously? Everything from scratch? For a war machine, you're really an odd one."

"... Odd?" his eyes widen as he stare at the ebony in front of him.

"Yeah. Guess that's how loose his screws in his head are. If only he thinks about his plans thoroughly, he would have won every single war between him and Dr. Light."

The crimson just tilted his head as Bass opened the door of the laboratory. Once in, the ebony releases his hold on the crimson's hand before facing him.

"Go back to sleep." the ebony commanded, crossing his arms once more.

"... Don't... Want."

"Stubborn prick..." he said as he raised an eyebrow, fighting him without his Treble Boost is like suicide so he decided to use his privilege as the _older brother_ to get the things on his way. "What do you want?"

"... Play."

"Fine, only if you answer my questions first. Don't worry, it's just a few." taking the chance to squeeze out any information about the state of the crimson's neural system.

The crimson just nodded.

"Good, how did you know about Rockman? Did Wily told you to destroy him?"

"... No." shaking his head gently "... Brother's DNA."

"My DNA? You mean you decode the data encrypted within me when you drank my blood?" the crimson nodded "... Figures."

"... Play... Now?" the crimson's face starts to show a hint of frustration.

"Just one last question then we'll play."

"... Okay."

"What's your mission?"

That single question seems to have shaken the crimson which the ebony quickly noticed.

"... I... Don't... Know." he turned, leaving the ebony behind.

"What do you mean? As in nothing?"

"..." the crimson just continue to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" he was about to chase the crimson when he felt numbness throughout his body. "W-what the?" then the crimson faced him with his right hand glowing.

"... Stay... I'll... Ask... Father."

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?!" he exclaimed as the crimson turns towards the door. "Zero!"

Possible outcomes suddenly rushed within the ebony's head and a lot of them are gruesome thoughts. If Wily hasn't programmed Zero his purpose yet, it will make the crimson less threatening. Keeping him in this childlike state is far better than the feral demon that he has encountered yesterday. He decided to make a final threat to stop the crimson, who is already at the door, even if it really sounds too childish. Swallowing his pride as he takes a deep breath.

"ZERO! I WILL NEVER PLAY WITH YOU IF YOU LEAVE THIS ROOM!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

The crimson halted instantly upon hearing him and at the same time releasing the ebony from his restrain.

"... You... Mean... That?" gripping on the door's frame as he took a glance to the ebony.

"Yes. So what's your decision?"

"... I... Stay." his shoulders slump as he strides back to the ebony.

"Good... What do you want to play then?" he said as he rubs his temple due to disbelief that his plan actually worked.

"... Yesterday." grins as he looks at the ebony.

"Yesterday?" his eyes widen, so what happened yesterday was just a game for the crimson... Worst, he wanted to do it again. Thinking fast, he came up with something less life-threatening. An idea pops in mind after he remembers how poor the crimson's sense of direction is. "How about hide-and-seek?"

"... Hide... And... Seek?" eyes filled with such curiosity.

"Yeah... One of us will hide while the _it_ will try to find the other... Which part do you want to do, to hide or be the _it_ who seeks?" he said as he gestures his hands for the two options.

"... It." pointing at the hand with the said option.

"Okay, cover your eyes and start counting up to ten... Once done, go start finding me. Clear?" the crimson nods and covers his eyes and starts to count. The ebony quickly exits the room to conceal himself.

Meanwhile, fingers rapidly hitting keys synchronized by various program pop-outs on the huge screen followed by the old man's swearing every time a red warning sign appears.

"Curse this program! My greatest war machine reduced into a child!" slams his fists on the control panel "This will take longer than I thought! Everything from scratch! AAAArgh!"

He then let himself fall on his chair, reclining as he rubs his eyes. He thought that once the crimson have completed the initial tests, he'll send him out immediately to destroy his arch nemesis. But as far as what he had been doing for the past ten hours of encrypting the final adjustments and mission into the crimson's neural system, the unknown program that fused its own to his new program, kept on deleting the data inserted towards the crimson.

"A child huh..." he glances over the window, the storm seems to get stronger by the moment. "With a feral attitude..." he stands as he brushes his mustache "Interesting... Perhaps this is a good thing afterall... A child is like a blank slate therefore, whatever he learns early in life will be embedded within him forever..." he grins as ideas started to flood his twisted mind. "No time to waste!" once more, his fingers glide towards the keyboard as numerous data stream across the screen.

As expected, the crimson got lost in the fortress within the span of fifteen minutes. Bass, on the other hand, used the opportunity to visit his rival in hope to prevent some bad omen he feels so near to becoming a reality.

* * *

Author's notes:

Good day~

Glad to have you here, 0kamiB1ue~

Haha~ hope you'll like this update... I really need to fix this insomnia of mine... It's starting to make me feel sick...

As always, thank you for your time venturing my realm.


	3. Chapter 3: Pact

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter III: Pact

"Bass...?"

A bewildered blue robot said after seeing a familiar ebony robot suddenly materialized in the middle of their laboratory. Sounding the alarm in the process, all his siblings rush to his aid as they surround the uninvited guest.

"We need to talk, now." the ebony said, ignoring the fact that he's being enclosed and outnumbered by Dr. Light's Robot Masters. "Seriously, if I'm here to fight I should just blasted your heads the moment I arrived instead of talking now."

The smaller blue robot waved his hand asking for his other siblings to leave. With a nod as their response, they left, giving him and the ebony the much-needed privacy.

"It must be very urgent since you never use these coördinates to ambush me." the smaller one said as he gave a small smile of relief.

"Heh, go thank this big ego of mine. Anyway..." his tone become more serious as his eyes narrow "It's about the old cook's latest creation... And I'm afraid, even you will be no match for him once he's released." his crimson eyes scanned the area. "Where's Dr. Light?" glancing back to the azure.

"Um... Working and he told me to never let anyone to disturb him." he said as he rubs the back of his neck "You could tell me the details if you don't mind."

"Don't tell me that he hasn't finished X yet?" the ebony said as he raised an eyebrow.

"H-how did you know about X?" his eyes widen since no one else except him, Blues and Roll knows about Dr. Light's latest project.

"My younger sibling is based on his blueprint... Wily managed to stole that data a year ago. I thought it was nothing but after I've fought him first hand yesterday..." the azure suddenly grabs his hand.

"We need to talk to Dr. Light... This is a very serious matter that should be discussed with him."

"Right."

And the two robots vanished in a form of blue light.

Skull Fortress: Junction

Aimlessly, the crimson wandered in the fortress in a quest to find his older sibling and facing a crossroad just gave him another difficulty aside from the vastness of the area.

"Bass~?" he calls out while still trying to figure out which path to take.

Suddenly, a familiar hoarse voice broke the fortress' silence.

"Zero! My son~, I see that you're having difficulties in finding your older brother~!"

The crimson looked around to see where the voice comes from and found a hovering Blader just on top him. With a nod as his reply, the voice continues.

"How about I'll give you his coordinates once you manage to defeat all my Robot Masters?"

"... Robot... Masters?" he tilts his head to his side.

"Yes and here's your first." An orange robot with a saw disk on its forehead walks out from the shadows. "Don't worry, I'll lead you to each of them so that you won't get lost in the process, how's that for a handicap?"

The crimson nodded once more with eyes filled with interest.

"You can do _anything_ to them as long as they'll stop from moving."

"... Anything?" tilts his head.

"Yes, my son... _Anything_." the voice this time is filled with vile thoughts.

A demonic feral grin draws on the crimson's lips as his eyes glow in pure blood-lust.

"You can start now."

Upon hearing the signal, the crimson dashed towards his opponent who quickly threw large saw blades to him. Parrying the first while catching the other, he took a giant leap before throwing it back to its owner. His opponent, however, just threw another one to negate the incoming blade.

Zero's grin becomes wider as he caught another blade which Metal Man threw right after the counter-attack.

"Impressive, you manage to catch Metal Man's blades~!" Wily exclaimed as the Blader hovers in a safe distance from the two fighters.

This remark made the Robot Master furious as his moves become reckless and aggressive. Jumping everywhere within the area as he kept on throwing blades on two's and three's. Smirking, the crimson just gracefully evaded each blade while catching some in the process. He was having fun until one blade manages to cut some of his golden hair. That instant, his smile disappears as he halt from his place.

"Oh... What is this?" Metal Man said as he landed on the floor adjacent to the crimson with a pair of blades on each hand. "Don't tell me that you care more about your hair than anything else?" he started to laugh, failing to see the incoming danger within the crimson's glare.

The crimson then dashed towards his offender, vanishing now and then, throwing the blades which he caught earlier. Surprised, Metal Man didn't manage to throw one of his own as evading each blade kept him occupied. When he managed to evade the last blade by letting his upper torso to lean back, a huge shadow came down on him. Zero just gave him a kick straight to his face, making him to slam on the floor and crushing his head upon landing.

"Well done, my son~ You just defeated one of my Robot Masters~!" the crimson just stared on the headless body "Still upset about your hair? Don't worry, look~" the Blader hovers near the portion of the golden mane that got cut. A blood-like aura came out of it and regenerate the part anew. "See? It's back~ Shall we continue?"

He just gave him a nod with a satisfied look on his face.

"Follow me then." he said as the Blader takes the lead, followed by the crimson.

Unknown Laboratory

"Rockman, I thought I'd told you that he still- Bass?!" the doctor gasped after he saw the ebony standing next to Rock.

"Dr. Light, Bass has something urgent to tell you... Please hear him out." the azure said as he holds the old doctor's hands gently.

The doctor is hesitant at first but soon calmed down after remembering that these two worked together once to save humanity. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Dr. Wily just activated my youngest brother, Zero... And his design is based on X's blueprints." the doctor's eyes widen "Questions later and let me finish." when the doctor remained silent, the azure gave him a nod for him to continue "I don't know exactly how he acquired it though... But knowing that insane old man, he improved the design to suit his own taste... If I'm not mistaken, he also included the new power source along with a new program he created while working on Zero's body. He's very dangerous and I am certain that even if I, Rock, Blues and all the Robot Masters join forces, we'll just end up into the scrap heap. I know since I've experienced it first hand and he's not even serious that time."

He idly rubs his neck as events from his battle clouded his memory circuits once more.

"Good thing that Wily hasn't programmed Zero's mission yet... He's more like a naïve child if you look over his feral attitude." his crimson eyes start to sadden "We must hurry before Wily awakens the demon sleeping within him."

"I understand... But if you're thinking that I'll activate X just to stop Zero, I'm afraid we need to find another way." the doctor said with firmness in his tone.

"WHAT?!" Bass is on the verge of straggling the doctor when the azure stops him.

"Bass, wait... I'm sure Dr. Light has a very good reason for this... Right, doctor?" he pleaded as he glanced towards the old man.

"Indeed... If I activate him without completing the initial tests, he'll end up just like your younger sibling. Immaturity can lead to recklessness and great dangers."

"Dammit!" he grit his teeth as he stared at the floor.

"Bass... You're worried about him, aren't you?" Rock said as he looks into the ebony's crimson eyes which are full of sadness.

"W-what?! Why would I care to some idiot lunatic brother of mine?"

"But your eyes tell me... Dr. Light, do you have a spare program similar to the one installed in X's capsule?"

"Yes, of course... Why Rock, you have a plan?" the azure nods and the ebony looks at him.

"We can place Zero in stasis long enough to sync with X's activation."

"That might work if only Zero doesn't have this virus..."

"Virus?" the doctor's eyes widen "What virus?"

"I'm not sure what exactly it does but he opened his pod using it..."

"If that's true, I need to get a sample to make an anti-virus program to make X immune to it." the doctor said while stroking his beard.

"And that also means, we only have one shot to place Zero in stasis." the azure added.

"I see... You better move together with X into a much safer place, where no one else knows... He also has the ability to read encrypted data within a robot's DNA."

"That's really troublesome... I understand, I'll do it right away."

"Meanwhile, I'll get a sample of the virus and send it here immediately." he faced the azure "While you Rock, prepare everyone for battle... In case I fail to put him in stasis in a peaceful way."

"I will. Don't worry, Bass... Everything will be fine, you'll see~." the azure said as he gave the ebony a warm smile filled with hope together with the chip containing the spare program.

"Heh, you're too optimistic as always. I better leave now before Wily gets the chance to mess up with Zero's head."

"Alright, good luck."

The ebony just gave him a smirk before vanishing.

"Rock, I know we don't have much time left... I..." Unable to put out the words, the azure just locked him in a warm embrace.

"It's alright, Dad... I know... Please take good care of X." glancing up to the doctor, he gave the same warm smile but he failed to hold back his tears this time.

"... I will... And I'm sorry." gently wiping off the tears as he kneels to give his child his final embrace. "I'm sorry..."

"Dad... Y-you better get going now." tears start to fall again as the storm outside gets heavier by the minute.

Skull Fortress: Experimentation Room

Screams of agony echo throughout the thick iron walls of the room joined by constant sparking sounds and screeches of joints being twisted that eventually ends with a popping noise. If one will listen thoroughly, a chuckling could be heard along with the disturbing orchestra of pure torment, accompanied by varying lecturing of a hoarse voice.

The flickering lights revealed a lone figure being surrounded by a blood-like aura, holding whatever is left on his previous victim. Bodies of numerous Robot Masters lay around him, all received different kinds of death that's permitted to robots like themselves. No one was allowed to die in a swift way for the crimson is too engrossed with the twisted methods his father is teaching him and he tried it on every single one of them. Practicing each for perfection.

"Ah, it seems you've got all my Robot Masters in this area. Let's move to the next one?" Wily asks as the Blader hovers beside the crimson who's licking his blood-drenched left hand.

The crimson seems to ignore him and just continued to savor the thick liquid on the back of his hand yet something is missing in its taste. Every single blood he has tasted today all lack something which he finds very frustrating. Then he felt a familiar energy signature entered their home, making him grin which the doctor noticed.

"HM, I'll just take that as a yes." he went straight ahead to lead "This way, my son-?" when he glance behind, the crimson is nowhere to be found. "Zero?"

Bass went back to the laboratory where he left Treble. He didn't wasted any second as he quickly installed the program into the spare stasis capsule and took a sample of the virus from the infected control panel. Sealing it within a glass tube, he immediately sends it to his rival as he hoped for the best.

"Now that's done... I just need to find him..." browsing over the fortress' security system, the energy signature quickly reveals the point where his target is and it was closer than he ever thought he would be.

"Found... You~" a silky voice whispered in his ear as arms locked him in a mild embrace.

"Z-Zero?" he just hears him chuckle before all went blank.

* * *

Author's notes:

That sure took a while...

My deepest apologies... Just have a hard time dealing with my cold.

Haha~ I hate the heat too, 0kamiB1ue~ and I hope you'll like this update~

And to anyone else, thanks for sharing your time to venture my realm~


	4. Chapter 4: Resolve

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter IV: Resolve

"What do you mean by I should stay with Dr. Light?!" a young girl's voice screamed.

"Roll... Please, what we're about to face is Dr. Wily's greatest creation... You'll be safer together with Dr. Light." the azure's eyes sadden as he places his hands over his sister's shoulders.

After receiving the virus sample from Bass, Rock thought of sending Roll together with it to Doctor Light, leading to their current heating situation.

"Then the more reason I should stay with you guys and fight! I can kick robot butt too, you know!" her eyes are now burning with determination as her right arm turns into her trusty buster.

"Alright, we'll let you join us if you manage to defeat... ME." a red robot said as he takes his battle stance, a shield on his right arm while a buster materializes at his left. "Rock, you might want to send that sample ASAP and leave this stubborn sister of ours to me?"

"Blues!" the azure cried in protest yet his younger sister shove him off her way.

"FINE! I'll show you what I CAN DO!" aiming her buster towards their older sibling, ready to fire at any moment.

"I... Understand..." Rock said before going to the transporter.

Blues then wave his hand, indicating no one to interfere. All their siblings step aside, creating a wide ring arena for the two robots. Impatience taking over the blonde, she quickly releases a series of charged shot towards him. Calmly, the red just blocked them all with his shield before sending one of his own which the blonde dodged by rolling out-of-the-way.

"You're taking me too lightly, brother!" switching her weapon as she encircles her opponent. "I have Rock's ability too!" she leaps as Blues watch her with his shield ready "Leaf Shield!" metallic leaves surround her as she takes out her broom.

"I always take each fight seriously, sister." firing his buster at the metallic leaves encircling her.

"Oh, really?"

As much of Blue's surprise, Roll's broom brightens as she swings it overhead. Out of reflex, he swings his shield to block the attack.

"TAKE THIS!"

"What the-?!"

His shield managed to hold up but the unexpected powerful downward force, due to Roll's weapon charge, is too great that his arm gave away, exposing his head just to get hit by the metallic leaves. As she landed, she began to sweep frantically before swinging her broom to Blue's unguarded abdomen. Sending the red warrior to slam against the wall near the door where Rock just came back into.

"Blues?! Are you alright?" kneeling to see the red warrior's condition.

"Ha! What do you think of me now, BROTHER?!" standing like a proud victor she is, all the Robot Masters who witnessed the duel just applauded.

"Hah, yeah... Do what you want." he tiredly stands as he brush off the dust on his shoulders. "I'm alright, Rock."

"But Blues.!" Rock protested as he felt a sharp glare coming from Roll.

"Rock, our little sister is serious and she already made up her mind."

"B-but."

"I know, but this is what she wants, we have to respect it. After all, she defeated me."

"Don't worry, Rock! We're family! We'll get through this together.!" Roll said as she gives a wink and a thumbs up to him. "You're not fighting alone this time, okay?"

Rock looked around to see his siblings. All were smiling as they nodded in unison. Blues placed his hand over the azure, giving him added assurance.

"T-thank you..." is all he could say.

Skull Fortress: Laboratory

"D-damn... What the hell just happened?" rubbing his forehead as he tries to rise. "... Huh?" just then, he felt something heavy on top of him.

Quickly opening his eyes, he saw the crimson sleeping peacefully on top of him, save all the robotic fluid that was smudged all over his crimson armor. Head resting on his chest as the left arm locked him in a tight embrace, but not in a crushing degree. The cold right hand holding his left. The golden mane covers the rest of them like a normal blanket would. He thought of pushing him away since he still has his right arm free, yet he felt something else about the crimson's grasps. It was cold and filled with loneliness.

He idly patted his younger sibling's head as he stared towards the ceiling. His mild action made the crimson nuzzled to his chest while his thoughts began to wander about their plan. Mostly about the crimson's future.

"Looks like he developed a liking over you." Wily said through the Blader hovering just above them. "And you're getting softer, Bass." the voice said in a mocking manner.

"Get lost, you old cook." he retorted yet the doctor's words pierced within his core. "What have you done to him? He looks like a crap."

"I just taught him a few things like a father would for his child's development."

"A _few_ things?" the ebony repeated, uneasiness started to creep over his systems.

"Yes and he's a very fast learner." he said with great pride.

"Well that's very unusual of you. Why hasn't you just encrypted it within his program to save you from all this teaching crap? You always go for the faster methods."

"Well... It's just that there's this smaaaaaaaaaall problem... His systems reject any further programming nor reprogramming. So I resulted in teaching him, filling his blank slate through learning."

"Then you should do something about his speech problem too."

"Hah! What is this? Almighty Bass shows concern over someone?"

"Lower your damn voice, you'll wake him up." he isn't even sure why but the words just came out on its own. His hand continued to caress his younger brother's head, trying to soothe him.

"Hah! You're really getting soft, are you? It only proves how worthless you are now!"

"Worthless?" Bass just felt a vein popped on his forehead.

"Base on your performance yesterday, you're no longer the strongest robot you claim to be.!" the voice started to laugh maniacally.

"Shut... Up..." the ebony gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the anger brewing deep within to avoid waking up the crimson.

"You can forget about eliminating Rockman and the rest of the Lightbots. Zero will do it for me without fail and everyone will know him as the God of Destruction!"

"... Wily." his crimson eyes glares with anger, his left hand holding the crimson's tightens making the sleeping android flinch.

"Jealous are we? Don't worry, I'll let him eliminate you as well as a payback from your numerous betrayal towards me, you piece of TRASH!"

This time, the crimson awakens. Ignoring the Blader, he looked up towards Bass who's now baring his fangs towards the offending voice. This is the first time he saw his brother display such deep hatred which he found very amusing.

"I told you to... SHUT... THE... HELL... UP!" his buster materializes, shooting the offending Blader with three quick shots resulting to its immediate demise. Watching the smoke dissipate, he could feel that he's still gritting his teeth as his internal coolers work overtime, making him look like panting for breath. What he felt just now is too foreign to him, he never felt such strong urge to murder his creator.

Then a cold sensation over his right cheek broke his confusing thoughts. His younger sibling just started to lick it like a puppy calming its owner.

"Zero?" he called which the crimson acknowledged. His right hand reverted back as he petted his younger sibling's head. "I'm... Fine... Don't worry."

"Brother..." he call as he rests his head against the ebony's "Want... Father... Dead?" staring straight into his eyes, filled with blood-lust and something else which the ebony could not identify.

"Huh?" surprised about the crimson's question, he averted his eyes away "No... He's the one who created both of us." he grit his teeth once more "And robots like us aren't allowed to harm humans."

"I... Can." licking his brother's cheek once more as he trailed towards his ear before whispering in his cold and silky voice "I'll... Be... Back~"

"What do you mean?" he just felt his brother's cold hand caressed his left cheek before tapping the crystal on his forehead.

"Sleep..." it was a command spoken yet too soothing to resist.

"Z... ero..." his last protest before drifting completely to his unwanted sleep-mode.

Skull Fortress: Control Room

"Curse you Bass! I better get rid of him first before sending Zero to eliminate Rockman..." he said as he prepares the teleportation hatch to Light Labs' coordinates.

_CRASH!_

"W-what?!" he exclaimed as one of the Robot Masters guarding the door came crashing against on one of room's massive machinery.

"Who's there?!" sounding the alarm to call all his remaining Robot Masters to his defense. Instantly, the robots appear right in front of him.

"Father..." the crimson called, casually walking in towards the room while playing catch at one hand with a decapitated head that acts as the ball.

"W-what's the meaning of this Zero? Don't tell me that you're rebelling against me too?! Just like what Bass did?!"

"... Rebel?" he tilts his head as he stops from tossing the head.

"Well, if that's not what you're here for... What then?"

The crimson grins, the same way that Wily has witnessed while he's lecturing him. Indicating something gruesome is about to happen. His frail human heart starts to pound rapidly.

"I'm... Here... To..." crushing the head he was playing with earlier as he raised it to his eye-level "Slaughter..." tossing the crushed head marked the start of his barrage.

"GET HIM!" he ordered as he hops inside his Wily Capsule.

The remaining Robot Masters consists of Wily's elite: the Stardroids and his latest set of Robot Masters. He thought of saving the finest for Zero's last test but ironically, he ended up using them just to protect him against his final creation. And deep inside, he knew, none of them can even take par against the crimson devil. He's about to meet his end.

Blood-like aura soon crawl out of the crimson as he savagely rips anyone he grabs. An idea suddenly came up which made the demon smile. Satisfied after eliminating the eight Robot Masters, he jumps back and prepares a different fighting stance. His remaining opponents halted and steeled themselves after noticing the blood aura growing wild around the crimson.

"... Sougenmu." his crimson eyes glares as his image splits in two.

"W-where did he learned that?" his twisted heart is now filled with mixed emotions for the crimson exceeded his expectations once more and at the same time, reducing his chance of survival into nothing.

Dealing with him alone is hard enough and having him a clone to aid him just made matters worse for his remaining opponents. Both are emitting the blood aura, meaning the clone isn't anything less than its origin.

"Ha! You may be able to duplicate yourself but you can never defeat us once we work together!" Terra exclaimed as he began to give hand signals to his team, commencing their battle formation.

"Your power is nothing against me since I can manipulate time!" Saturn announced as Zero suddenly freezes on his place along with his clone.

"Stardroids! Pulverize him!" Terra commanded as his group threw everything they have in their arsenal towards the two frozen demons.

A barrage of homing missiles, energy blasts, corrosive fluids and others rain down on the crimson. Creating a chain of explosions which lasted for a good fifteen minutes before Terra ordered the bombardment to stop. He smirked as he watches the flames relish the area where the crimson stood. Based on the damage output, no Robot Master will be able to survive the onslaught.

"Heh, looks like your God of Destruction is just like any of your previous failed creations, Wily." Terra looked up to Wily's location. "Sorry to destroy your newest toy."

However, the old man just remained silent as he continues to watch the blaze.

"Too shock to speak?"

"Ah... Boss, I think you have to see this..." Uranus said as he pointed at the burning ruins.

Two pairs of glowing crimson eyes emerge as the flames get devoured by the blood-like aura being emitted by the two figures. All froze in awe for as the flames disappear, it revealed the pair just received minimal damage far from what Terra and the others expected. The origin then scanned the area, finding the culprit who froze their time. Once spotted, his pale lips drew a demonic grin.

"I... Want... That." as soon as he spoke, his clone vanishes only to appear behind Saturn, abducting him before returning to his origin.

The clone held Saturn firmly as the origin leans closer to his shivering prey. Then, without a word, he grabs his face and left shoulder. Forcing them apart as he savagely bites the exposed neck, forcing all his prey's robotic fluids to gush out from the wound inflicted. As he greedily lapped the precious liquid, his grasps tightens every second that passes, crushing Saturn's terrified face and limped shoulder.

"What are you guys standing there for?! ATTACK!" Terra screamed as he fired his weapon towards the crimson demon followed by another series of bombardment from his soldiers.

Just then, time has stopped in favor of the crimson demon.

"... More." the crimson said as he lick the residue on his blood-drenched lips, ripping Saturn into quarters with the help of his clone before letting whatever part they hold fall to the ruined floor.

And soon, robotic fluids flood the area. The crimson didn't bother to dry them all up for his only concern are the data encrypted within their DNA. Once done, he let his clone vanish as he face the last being left in the room, none other than his own father.

"W-wonderful! You're all I've envisioned to be!" Wily exclaimed as insanity took over him, giving him the luxury to laugh at his current dreadful situation.

Zero then places his left hand over Wily's neck, holding him high to choke his life out of him.

"... That's right... Z... ero. Go and destroy everything... Leave no one alive... My perfect creation... My... Son. That's your sole purpose!"

Upon hearing his sole mission, he effortlessly crushed the fragile neck before ripping him joint by joint while laughing like a madman. As the first human blood to touch his taste, it triggered something deep within him. His blood-like aura started to darken, swirling around him like a violent tornado before turning into a massive dark energy ball that conceals him within.

A dark light soon filled the room, marking the awakening of the devil Bass tried to prevent.

As he hovers on his new form, the devil smiles as he saw the coordinates flashing on the teleportation hatch's control panel, his first destination just been decided.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ah~ glad to read that the weather's cooling there, 0kamiB1ue~

Oh my... The Classic period is almost done... Hurray?

Oh~ a favorite~ my warmest thanks~

Anyways, my deepest thanks for venturing into my realm~


	5. Chapter 5: Infection

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter V: Infection

Lone dark light illuminates amidst the violent freezing gusts of the storm. Never flickers, as if the winds try to avoid the malevolent glow. Deep within the still light, the devil waits. Patiently yet hungrily, he watches the untroubled abode. Undecided about which torment will he grant to his unwilling preys. The torment that will satisfy his aggravating quench for blood. Blistering death is never his option for all the things his late father has taught him, the slow and painful methods pierced deeply within his twisted core.

Then, he remembered something. Something that's far too important to neglect in his current mission, creating a harsh conflict within him.

"Must... Destroy... Everything..." a silky voice deep within him reminded, making his clawed hands clasp his head.

"But... Brother... Told... Not... To... Touch... Rockman..." his grip tightens as his claws started to scrape the metal covering.

"Leave... No... One... Alive..." the silky voice said with firmness in its tone.

"Brother... Will... Hate... Us..." he whispered, his grip slowly softens as he remembers Bass' undying rivalry to Rockman.

"Purpose!" the voiced roared, making the ebony demon to tighten his grip once more, almost burying his claws into his head in the process.

"NO!" he screamed as he furiously shook his head. The claws finally pierced through, his own blood started to trickle down from his self-inflicted wounds.

"Why...?" the silky voice softens as the blood-like aura crawls out of the ebony's body. Embracing him into its realm while healing the deep abrasions at the same time.

In the ebony's core, a crimson room could be found. Originally, it was a void. A blank slate. But as the late doctor taught him, it started to be filled with blood, filling and painting the place with deep crimson. From the blood that filled his nothingness, his other self was born. The embodiment of his deepest desires, his own demon, the virus.

"Rockman..." he whispered, still clasping his head with his eyes shut, avoiding to look at the blood pool in front of him where his mirror-image rises. "Must... Not... Kill... Him..."

"Why...?" it asked once more while crimson tendrils warped around the origin's arms, forcing it apart as the mirror-image gently places its bloody hands on his cheeks. Making him look at its crimson devilish eyes which glow brightly against its ebony sclera.

"I'm... All... You... Need..." it continued as its voice started to fill with anger and its grip tightens.

"You're... Cold..." giving his mirror-image a grim stare, straight through its eyes.

"Cold?" surprised, its grip loosens, letting the origin free.

"We... Want... The... Same..." his turn to imprison his mirror-image into his arms. "... Warmth... We... Can't... Produce."

"Warmth..." its crimson tendrils gently warp itself around the origin, its bloody arms resting on the origin's shoulders.

He just continued to stare through its blood-ruby eyes but this time, with a more tenderness. He no longer needed words, his intentions already pierced through.

"Take... Him..." it said as it rests its forehead against him "But... Infect... Kill... Others..."

"Really?" his mirror-image nods, a compromise just been made.

"Go..." reverting back into the blood it is, the ebony demon grins for a twisted idea just formed. But first, he needed a few pieces to make his game more interesting.

The dark light descends on the roof of what seems to be a storage area. Stealthily, it entered the compound without triggering the alarms. Making itself obscure to the presence of the bright red mechanical dog who's playing with his two smaller companions.

"So... Are we all-set?" Blues asked as his left arm morphed into his buster, checking it for the last time.

"Whenever you are~!" Roll exclaimed, swinging her trusty broom.

"We already deleted Dr. Light's whereabouts in our memory files..." the azure paused as he bit his lower lip.

"Rock..." Roll called, her voice filled with worry.

"S-sorry..." letting out a forced laughter as he tries to focus "I know, we need to do it for his own safety." he let his eyes scan the room "If I'm not mistaken, Rush hasn't charged himself yet."

"I'll go look for him then, I'm pretty sure he's playing with Beat and Eddie again!" the blonde enthusiastically volunteered, running towards the door.

"Let me come with you, sister." Cut Man said as he runs along with her.

"Hahaha~ Okay, you'll be my bodyguard~!" she said as both enter the hallway.

"C'mon Rock, let's double-check everything again. Just to be sure." Blues suggested as he taps the azure's shoulder.

"Yeah." he nodded as he followed him

"What's wrong?" the elder one said, noticing the azure's restless expression.

"Do you think Bass managed to place Zero in hibernate mode?"

"Hope so... If not, then, that's the very reason we're preparing for the worst."

"But is our preparations enough?"

"Rock, you're being too pessimistic. We've beaten all Wily's creations, both bizarre and not. We can do this.!"

"I... Just have this very bad feeling..."

"That bad, huh?" the azure nods "Well, whatever happens, just make sure to end it with a BANG~!" tugging his younger brother with his left arm "And have no regrets, understand?"

"No regrets... Got it."

"Good~ Let's hurry then." and both put up their pace.

Light Labs: Storage Room

"Rush~ here boy~" Roll called as they stride along the room's pathways.

"That's weird, we've searched everywhere yet we can't find them..." Cut man said as he idly scratches the back of his head.

"Well, we haven't searched this area so that only means they're here~!"

"What if they went outside?"

"Why would they? There's a snow storm, they'll just freeze to death if they do."

"Well..."

"Anyways," she sighed "I'll search over there while you take that side." she said, pointing in the opposite direction she's striding in.

"Okay."

"Geez, just when we're preparing... Ruuuuush~? Beat~? Eddieeeee~? Where are you guys~?" she call out as she search deeper within the shadowed area of the room.

Then she heard flapping of wings behind her. Too slow and huge for the blue mechanical bird. Must be a Robot Master, she thought as she whirled around to see its owner.

"B-Bass?" she exclaimed as a pair of crimson orbs stare at her, the silhouette resembles the ebony's Treble Boost which gave her a vague idea whose she talking to "What are you doing here, did something happened?"

He just grinned at her but never moved from his place. Silently hovering as he continues to watch the curious girl approaching her.

"Bass? Are you hurt?" reaching out towards the ebony, she suddenly felt a chilling sensation surrounding him. "Hey, you must be cold... C'mon, let's warm you up."

"Man, I wish the snow storm will be over now..." he shivered as he heard the howling of the freezing wind from the outside "Creepy-crawly factor plus ten..." he shook his head as he continue his search. "Rush~? Where are you?"

A faint whimpering caught his attention. It's no mistake, he knew the voice. Quickly, he followed the sound and found the red mechanical dog lying on his side. His two other companions lay near, albeit unconscious.

"Hey, boy... What happened?" kneeling down beside him, he scan the canine's body. "Hey, what's this?" a pair of fang marks on his neck could be seen. Leaning down to see the lesions clearly, he fails to notice the following attack from the mechanical dog.

"H-huh?" he gasps, the canine's powerful jaw just locked itself on his neck. "R-rush?"

He felt something went inside as the fangs sink in. It's cold and painful, crawling deep within him, altering something. He tried to scream but his body ceased to function with his consciousness fading. Then all went blank. His assailant releases him from the rude lock, watching him fall flat to the floor. The canine's eyes started to glow in a bloody hue as his sclera show signs of darkening, something just took over and it's insanity.

"WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Roll exclaimed after hearing the alarm "Bass! We better meet up with the others!" still no response from the ebony. "Bass?"

This time, the ebony hover towards her. As the shadow releases its grip on the ebony, the blonde finally notice he wasn't the person she thought he is. She freezes in place, the demon gently lands in front of her. Showing his towering height, making her look up just not to break eye contact.

"Y-you're not Bass..." she force herself to swallow her fear as she takes out her broom. "W-who are you?!" taking her defensive stance, the demon just grins while leaning lower towards her.

"... Zero." his cold breath made her wince at the same time, losing her balance.

"Wah~!" shutting her eyes to prepare for her painful fall. She heard her broom clatter on the floor but she felt herself halted midway. A cold hand just caught her, carrying her near the demon. "T-thanks? I'm Roll..." she now found herself being embraced by the ebony demon who just continue to grin at her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Roll... Where's... Rockman?" he asked in a silky voice.

"R-Rock? W-wait..." remembering the name of her savior, her blush fades which quickly turns into a pale hue. "Y-you're h-him...!" stammering her words as fear claims her system.

"Where?" the demon asked once more, leaning close to her face as he caress her pale cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I-I w-won't t-tell...!" just then, she saw the demon licked his pale lips before parting them. A pair of ivory fangs caught her sight. "L-let me g-go...!" she tried to struggle, her systems scream to get away from him fast. She already has a clear picture of what will happen next and it just escalated her body's trembling.

"Your... DNA... Will..." gently making her face the opposite side with the hand he used to caress her earlier, he starts to lick her tender neck.

"D-don't...!" trying to make a last futile attempt to free herself from the demon's grasps.

"Shhh..." he hush her as he purred before licking her neck once more. "It's... Okay..." giving her assurance before sinking his fangs slowly into her moisten skin.

Her blood dribbles which he laps cheerfully, it's a bit sweeter than Bass' which he warmly welcome. At least it isn't the same bland taste of oil which he found monotonously among the Robot Masters.

"N-nooo...!" she found her voice, strength and consciousness fading. She's being drained but at the same time, something is filling her in and it's freezing her.

Roll fell out cold in his arms. Releasing his bite, he slowly licks clean the wounds he made. Making him wonder what the azure taste like and he can't wait to find it out for himself.

Three silhouettes walk towards him with one resting on the canine's back. All eyes glowing in crimson hue. Stopping in front of him, all bowed down waiting for his command. The action made him smirked as he caresses once more the blonde's soft cheeks. Her half-lid eyes revealed the same malevolent glow from the other four. The demon's smirk widens, he already has the pieces he needed and his twisted bloody game is about to start.

* * *

Author's notes:

My deepest apologies for the late update...

My trusty CPU just demanded a new body... And the story refused to be written...

I shouldn't take long breaks... It disrupts my flow...

Anyways... Thanks for waiting for me and hope you'll enjoy my realm once more~


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Wild Fangs: Blood Trail

* * *

(Classic and X series AU. Events that happened prior to Zero's birth and the three-month period before the start of Wild Fangs, most chapters will be in a character's point of view)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman Classic and X series characters.

* * *

Chapter VI: Family

Light Labs: Hallway

Guts Man and Bomb Man rushed towards the storage area soon after the alarm sounded. Being the ones nearest, they were the first ones to respond. As they run along the hallway, they suddenly halted after seeing Roll walking out of the room in question.

"Roll! What happened?! Who's the intruder?" Guts Man cried with urgency in his tone.

The blonde girl just shook her bowed head, holding her broom tightly against her chest. Her action made the two Robot Masters exchange gazes to each other.

"Roll? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Bomb Man asked as he kneels on one knee to see their sister's shadowed face.

"Who's the big meanie that bullied you?" Guts Man said as he slammed his fist against his other hand.

She just shook her head once more and this time, they could see her shoulders trembling.

"Sis?" Bomb Man gazes over Guts Man only to find Beat darting towards his brother's head. "Duck!"

"W-what?!" He reacted a little late for his hard hat got scraped off his mechanical head by the offending blue bird. "What's your problem Beat?! Are you trying to make knickknacks out of my head?!" He fumes as the watch the blue bird fly above them before diving once more towards his unprotected head. "What the-?!" this time, he plunges himself on the floor to avoid its attack.

"Beat! Stop that!" Bomb Man said as he followed the blue bird's flight. "I don't understand, he's only aggressive when he spots an enemy." he said as he watch their brother evade another dive from the mechanical bird. "Roll, can you do something about-? Roll?"

He halted after hearing her giggle in such disturbing manner combined with the steady humming of her glowing broom.

"It's because you're not one of us yet~" without a warning, she swings her broom against Bomb Man's surprised face.

"Gah!" he crashes against the nearby wall.

"Bomb Man!" Guts Man shouted as he rushes towards their injured brother's side. "Roll! What's the meaning of this?" anger welling up in his voice as he held their injured brother in his arms whose face dented in shape of the broom's pole.

"Huh? I already said it. Guess you're all brawn and no brain." shaking her head as she places her right hand over her forehead.

"You're starting to piss me off, sis. What's the big deal? Why do this to our brother?"

"Oh well, no hope for you two then." she sighed as Beat lands on top of her head "You're both useless in my Master's game so~..." finally looking towards her enraged brother, revealing her intoxicated crimson eyes "I'll eliminate you instead~" her lips curve into a madman's smile before whistling to call her other companions.

"Guess I'll have to knock some sense back to you, sis.!" gently placing their unconscious brother aside he prepares his fighting stance.

"If you can~!" she taunted while Rush and Eddie appear on her side. "Trashes aren't allowed to participate to Master's game~"

"Less talk, more action!" Guts Man exclaimed, throwing a huge chunk of wall towards them.

"Heh, idiot..." she smirked as her three companions merge with her.

Just at the far end of the hallway, Elec Man is having the same problem with Cut Man who started to assault him with his Rolling Cutter.

"Whoa! Did the mad doctor zapped your brain again, brother?" dodging the blade, he quickly retorted with his Thunder Beam.

"Nah~ I'm serving a god now~ not some fragile old human!" catching back his blade, he rolled out of the beam's range as he threw his blade once more.

"A god? Man, your fused must be blown up." jumping against the wall before launching himself up over Cut Man, right arm pointed against the ceiling with his index finger glowing. Sparks of electricity starts to dance around the spherical glow. "I'll end your delusions in a flash!"

"Got you~"

"Wah?" the blade swiftly slices on his right underarm, disrupting the flow of energy he's charging on his index finger. "I-it can't be..." sparks and robot fluid shoots out from his gash. Before he could even move to prepare himself for his landing, Cut Man grabbed his right arm.

"Well that makes my job easier~" piercing his right hand into the gash, the blood-like aura soon crawl its way into Elec Man's system.

A blue light suddenly marked its way to Cut Man's back, interrupting the virus' invasion and releasing Elec Man in the process.

"Argh!" Cut Man screeched as he tossed Elec Man to the other side.

"Brother, are you alright?!" the azure called as he slides on the floor to catch his sparkling sibling.

"Whew! Good thing you made it on time.!" he tried to smile as he covers his wound.

"Well, it's just you're too fast, it's hard to catch up with you.. And we better treat that quickly.!" then he looks at his other sibling who landed parallel to them. "Cut Man, what's going on with you?! Why did you hurt our brother?"

"HM? Why hurt me then? I'm just giving our brother Master's invitation~ You're so harsh to me, Rock."

"B-but!" he then felt his other sibling's hand grasping his.

"Rock... He's not himself now, it must be the virus you've told us about earlier." Elec Man said as he tend his wound with his electricity.

"Then there's no other way but to send him to deep slumber then." his armor's color changes into an earthy hue, granting him Guts Man's Super Arm.

"Awwww, you guys are so mean~! I don't wanna miss Master's game~! Let's cut the chatter and end this quick!" calling his weapon once more, he prepared his stance. "Oh~ I almost forgot~! Master is looking for you, Rock~"

"Looking for me?" the azure replied as he slams his fist on the floor, making a huge block rise from it.

"Yep~ So let me do my job and we'll all go to him to play his game~!"

"Sorry bro, but his invitation ain't flashy enough for the two of us!" shooting his Thunder Beam as Rock throws the huge block along with it.

Light Labs: Charging Room

Ice Man watch in horror as he saw Fire Man being infected by an ebony winged demon. His sibling's irises slowly turns into deep bloody red as his sclera turned coal-black. They just finished charging when suddenly, this demon appeared grabbing Fire Man on his head right before he could even ignite his flames. All happened in a matter of seconds, the next thing he knew, the demon already pierced his fangs into his brother's neck leading to the current terrifying scene.

Then a charged shot darted towards the ebony demon which got blocked by one of its wings.

"Ice Man, get a hold of yourself!" Blues screamed as he sends out another series of shots towards the demon.

"S-Sir, yes sir!" that instant his trembling seizes and turned into his battle mode. Taking a deep breath, he sent out one Ice Slasher towards the intruder still enveloped with the thick fumes from Blues' previous shots.

Before the ice blade could even touch the dark fumes, it suddenly ignited as flames devoured both the fumes and his shot.

"I shall not let you offend my Master any longer, you vile being!" as the flames disperse, it revealed Fire Man completely under the virus' control with the ebony demon hovering behind him. "Please leave these low-lives to me, Master."

The ebony demon just grinned, staying at his place.

"Repent or meet your end with my flames of justice!" Fire Man proclaimed as he whirled his Flame Storm around him.

"Ice Man, what happened to him?" Blues asked as he charges his buster once more.

"He was bitten by that ebony devil, sir! Something is injected within his system, probably the virus, sir!"

"Then this must be the virus Bass was talking about... This will be harder than I thought. Ice Man!"

"Yes, sir?!"

"Fire Man is weak against your weapon. You take care of him while I'll deal with the demon. Perhaps if we defeat him, the effect of the virus will be nullified."

"Understood, sir! I'll create an opening for you, sir!" he took another deep breath as he fired another Ice Slasher towards Fire Man.

"So this is your answer? You shall perish under my flames!" he whirled aside to evade the incoming ice blade as he shot his dual flame buster towards his opponent who started to run outside the room. "You shall not escape my punishment!" he roared, following the fugitive.

"Well, how about we have a nice private talk?" he aims his fully charged buster towards the ebony "So you're Wily's greatest creation eh? Are you here to kill Rockman too?"

The ebony just shook his head.

"No? Well that's weird... Then remove your virus in my siblings!"

Same answer which Blues find annoying.

"Can't speak?" the ebony tilts his head as Blues continues "If you're not here to kill Rockman, why are you doing this?"

"Take... Rockman... Infect... Kill... Others..." the ebony said bluntly.

"What are you planning to do with Rock? Did Wily ordered you to do it?" raising his buster, ready to fire it any moment.

"For... Brother~" he grins.

"Brother? Bass? Bass betrayed us?! Why that liar!" he screamed, letting his buster release a huge burning plasma shot towards the ebony.

"... Liar?" raising his right hand, the fiery plasma halts in midpoint "No... One... Ordered..."

"Ha! Guess you all Wilybots share a common trait from your creator..." he charges his buster once more "You're all LIARS! TAKE THIS, PROTO STRIKE!" sending out a much powerful blast that he followed with a number of assorted bombardment from his special weapon system.

"Brother... Isn't..." he clenches his fist as he grits his fanged teeth "NEVER!" with all fury, he punches the floor resulting in a huge crater which shook Blues off his feet.

A bright pale blue light suddenly came out of the ebony's body. The floor started to shake as a series of plasma shots erupted from it, annihilating anything in its path including Blues' barrage. The technique affected the whole compound, eliminating the walls and ceiling that were separating everyone in it. At the same time, exposing them from the violent snow storm outside.

When the eruptions finally halted, the whole laboratory turned into ruins. All the Lightbots, both infected and not, received critical damages from it. Their severed bodies sprawled everywhere while some are already in the brink of death. Their robotic fluids that stream out from them were soon mixed with the frozen white rain that invades the whole area. Only the ebony demon remained untouched.

His blood-like aura soon covers his whole demonic body. He didn't care about toying with them anymore, he just wanted them all dead especially the one who offended his sibling. Rage clouding his senses as he strides toward the unconscious shaded robot who's pinned down by a collapsed metal beam. Holding on his prey's head, raising him from the rubble he's trapped into and not even caring about the left leg that got ripped off in the process.

He stared at him viciously, his claws started to pierce through his prey's head. Grip slowly tightens, the red's limped arms twitches as a response to the gradual increase of pain inflicting towards his battered head. The metal protecting his head started to crumble, making him let out a sharp cry.

Then something hit the ebony's face. A weak blue plasma charge. He lowered his captured prey on his side to have a good look at his attacker. There, the azure wearily stands in front of him. Barely holding on his damaged arm buster that aimed directly at the ebony's head. His whole body hurt like hell but it never reflected in his clear ocean blue eyes. It's filled with something that the ebony could not identify. It wasn't hatred nor blood-lust or anything he had seen before from his victims. It made him curious.

Releasing the red warrior, he strides towards the azure who remained still in his place.

Once close, he let his huge wings cover them as he leans down to him.

"Please... Enough, leave my family alone..." the azure softly pleaded as he lower his buster.

"... Family?" he tilted his head, never breaking his eye contact towards him.

"Yes... It's like, you... and Bass..." he then felt the ebony's cold arms gently warped itself from his damaged body, lifting him towards the ebony's broad chest. "Please.. let my siblings go... I'll do anything you want.."

"... Anything?" the ebony repeated as his crimson eyes widen in pure delight.

"Yes..." he whispered in a low tone.

"... Conclude... Rivalry... So... Brother... Don't have... To... Struggle... Anymore."

"A... final duel?" he asked as the ebony nodded in agreement. "Alright... could you take me to him?"

"... Okay." placing him comfortably in his arms he started to lick the wounds, not to savor its taste but to heal it.

"Why... are you healing me?" surprised, he glances over the ebony who's licking the cut on his forehead.

"Brother... Will... Be... Upset... He wants... A... Fair... Duel."

"I see... T-thanks..." and soon he drifted off to slumber.

The demon just tilted his head before teleporting back to the Skull Fortress where he left Bass in deep sleep.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well... this turned out differently from what I've typed first...

Can't complain, that's how it wanted be written...

Again, thank you for venturing my realm~


End file.
